


Чудовища

by Fake_Innocence



Series: fandom Star Wars 27 место на ФБ-2012 [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope
Genre: F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:32:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>…оба чудовища никогда не смотрят друг другу в лицо…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чудовища

Название: Чудовища  
Автор: Fake_Innocence  
Размер: драббл  
Пейринг/Персонажи: Дарт Сидиус/Дарт Вейдер  
Категория: слэш  
Жанр: PWP  
Рейтинг: NC-17  
Краткое содержание: …оба чудовища никогда не смотрят друг другу в лицо…

 

Дарт Сидиус был рационален во всём – кроме желания однажды сделать своим учеником этого своевольного, ненадёжного мальчишку. Можно было выбрать любого другого, но по мере того, как Энакин рос, рос и интерес ситха. Он пытался оправдать себя тем, что посмеётся над пророчеством джедаев, склонив Скайуокера на тёмную сторону, растопчет их надежды, но сам понимал, что это глупо, что это не причина. Любой здравомыслящий ситх избавился бы от Избранного до того, как тот стал бы представлять угрозу, но Сидиус не находил в себе такого здравомыслия. Он был полностью поглощён Энакином, сделал его главной фигурой в своей игре. Сидя в опере бок о бок с ним, ситх думал о власти – не той, которую получит над галактикой, а о той, которую обретёт над учеником, когда никакая Падме уже не будет стоять между ними. 

Палпатин всегда идеализировал свою Империю, он представлял, как выходит к народу под гром аплодисментов, простирает руки, и граждане испытывают одновременно и благоговейный страх, и восхищение перед Императором и его статным молодым наследником. Но они оба, в конце концов, оказались изуродованы до такой степени, что не стали бы показываться на глаза никому, кроме военных - потому, что спасли друг друга слишком поздно. И с этим надо было как-то жить. 

Гнев и боль переполняли Палпатина, когда он задумывался о том, до чего они дошли, оказывая друг другу помощь – такую, на которую никто другой по доброй воле не согласился бы. Он снова и снова навещал Вейдера, когда тот уединялся в камере для медитации, снимая смертельно надоевший доспех. Сидиус должен был сделать броню ненавистной, неудобной, несовершенной - чтобы ученик не имел возможности превзойти его. Но, заглянув в себя, он понимал: настоящая причина в том, чтобы Вейдер почаще представал перед ним без доспеха. Понимал – и задыхался от отвращения к самому себе; задыхался, беря глубоко в горло член ученика, покрытый рубцами, как и всё его тело, почти потерявший чувствительность. Жадно глотая сперму, сжимая руками искалеченные бёдра Дарта Вейдера, он представлял под своими пальцами бархатную, тронутую лёгким загаром кожу Энакина, к которой любил тайком прикасаться. Среди запаха медикаментов он начинал, казалось, различать аромат, принадлежавший Скайуокеру раньше – запах воды, песка, запах трав Набу. Лицо бесстрашной девчонки, Амидалы, вставало перед ним, мирно улыбающееся, победоносное. Это её имя тихо высвистывал Вейдер, кончая; не разобрать было ни буквы, но Сидиус знал. В такие моменты он чувствовал себя жалким, но всегда приходил за новой порцией унижения. Почему? Он даже не пытался понять; это была его подноготная, иррациональная тайна, тщательно скрываемая даже от самого себя. 

«Потому, что Энакин Скайуокер – Избранный», - нашёптывала Сила. Никто не может устоять перед Избранным, но все они копают себе могилу. «Поэтому ты не смог его убить – и не сможешь…» - издевалась она. 

Сидиус выгибал свою едва ли не скрипящую от старости поясницу, насаживаясь на член спокойно сидящего Вейдера, шлёпаясь дряблой морщинистой кожей о его глянцево-розовый, покрытый сплошным рубцом живот. Когда-нибудь эти шрамы побледнеют, так же медленно, как перестали болеть и гноиться, но даже тогда их будет разделять этот проклятый доспех – без него Вейдер не может говорить и почти не способен двигаться. Поэтому их секс всегда именно такой. Ученик позволяет учителю сосать себя, трогать себя, использовать как дилдо – в них обоих так мало осталось от людей; один стал машиной, второй – монстром, и оба чудовища никогда не смотрят друг другу в лицо. Вейдер не получает никакого удовольствия, кроме механического; у Сидиуса всё с точностью до наоборот, и ничего, кроме уродства, не роднит их. Вейдер думает о Падме, которая умерла, Сидиус – об Энакине, которого так долго убивал в своём ученике. О юноше с изысканным телом и порочным лицом, лёгком и быстром, искусном во владении мечом и страстном в любви. Всё это тёмная сторона Силы отсекала от него по кусочку, медленно, безжалостно, и тем, что осталось, Сидиус должен довольствоваться теперь.

Задом он прижимается к Вейдеру вплотную, принимая его целиком, совершая мелкие дразнящие движения, покачиваясь из стороны в сторону. Ни стона, ни даже судорожного вздоха не раздаётся над ухом, но в мечтах Сидиуса юный Энакин бесстыдно ласкает себя, широко раздвинув ноги – обе целые, с тонкими щиколотками и рельефными голенями, натренированные в многочисленных битвах, непревзойденные в беге и прыжках. Такими их себе представлял Сидиус, хотя никогда не видел – помнил только острое колено Энакина, которое мимолётом задел рукой тогда, в опере. И нет больше этого колена. 

Протез касается плеча Сидиуса - и тогда Вейдер притягивает его к себе и отталкивает обратно, задавая темп, чтобы достигнуть пика, - или обнаженной поясницы, обжигающе-холодный, заставляя отшатнуться. Последнее происходит всё чаще; Вейдер делает так, когда мысли мешают сосредоточиться, и он чувствует, что не сможет кончить, что хочет остаться один. 

«Ситхов всегда двое», - хотел бы сказать ему Сидиус, но в словах нет толку. Они с Вейдером дальше друг от друга, чем когда-либо; учитель знает, что ученика рядом с ним держит только ненависть. Ненависть ко всему – и к себе, и к нему, Сидиусу, тоже. Ненависть так сильна, что только философия ситхов позволяет с ней жить. Оба облечены властью и могут получить всё, что только пожелают, но давно не чувствуют вкуса жизни. Оба сознают, что пройденный путь привёл их в никуда, и это не тёмная сторона, а они сами сделали с собой всё это. Оба продолжают встречаться в камере для медитаций, утратившие возможность получить то, чего хотели по-настоящему – по своей вине. Оба продолжают молчать. И всё идёт своим чередом.


End file.
